


Incubo

by IzumiLover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (sort of haha), Aphrodisiacs, Concerned Castiel, Heartbeat Kink, Hormones, Incubi, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Physiology, Sexual Humor, Supernatural Elements, Supernatural Illnesses
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:58:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzumiLover/pseuds/IzumiLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un íncubo inocula a Dean su libido en dosis casi letales y Cas es el único que puede salvarle la vida... </p><p> </p><p>(CURRENTLY TRANSLATING TO ENGLISH)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incubo

**Author's Note:**

> Sí, esto es el clásico "maldición que solo se puede romper con un polvo" XD

La chica estaba aterrorizada. Dean lo supo al notar el incontrolable temblor de su cuerpo bajo sus manos mientras la ayudaba a salir de debajo de un escritorio.

\- Ya estás a salvo -le susurró, pero eso solo hizo que se echase a llorar. Su cuerpo se estremecía con cada sollozo. Olía a sudor. A sexo.

Menudo hijo de puta, si apenas debe tener los diecisete años, pensó Dean, solo es una cría. 

Claro que también estaba en esa edad en que el organismo es un hervidero de hormonas. Y precisamente de eso se alimentaban los íncubos, de pura energía sexual. A aquella chica, como a tantas otras de su edad, la dominaba el deseo puro, sin inhibiciones, la curiosidad del sexo practicado por primera vez. Feromonas adolescentes. Seguramente, a aquel demonio le sabrían tan dulces como la miel salvaje. 

Pero seguía siendo un hijo de puta, y él iba a cargárselo.

Su hermano Sam estaba en la otra punta de la ciudad buscando una de las pistas que les habían llevado hasta el íncubo, pero fue Dean quien finalmente había dado con él en aquel edificio en ruinas. Fue Cas, su otro compañero de caza, quien notó la presencia demoníaca tras aquellas paredes. Había encontrado el olor a azufre y almizcle, y las feromonas de la joven hirviendo de deseo bajo el influjo de aquella criatura. No eran cosas fáciles de percibir por un ser humano (aunque llevara toda su vida de caza, como Sam y Dean Winchester), pero él no lo era: era un ángel, y como tal podía ver y sentir cosas que los humanos no podían, especialmente si estas rezumaban maldad por los cuatro costados.

Un íncubo siempre actuaba igual: bajo la seductora forma de un joven, este tipo demonio engatusaba a su víctima, y la poseía... pero por supuesto no se trataba de la “posesión” a la que estaban habituados. Tras preguntar por todo el pueblo, los dos hermanos y su angelical compañero averiguaron cuáles habían sido sus movimientos. La mayoría de las víctimas eran chicas, pero algún que otro chico se había dejado llevar por aquel deseo imposible de frenar... y algunos hasta eran heterosexuales. Fue, según les explicaron a los Winchester, como si estuvieran bajo un hechizo, o drogados con el afrodisíaco más potente del mundo. Era imprescindible que fuera consentido, pues solo así se creaba deseo sexual, la energía de la que se alimentaba la libidinosa criatura. Y aquello era lo que más los frustraba: después de todo, pese al influjo demoníaco, habían consentido. Y les había encantado.

Tras el acto sexual, algunas chicas habían muerto, otras solo habían sido hospitalizadas, todas presas de un gran agotamiento, al serles robada parte de su energía vital. Por suerte, ninguna había quedado embarazada; aquella criatura no buscaba reproducirse. Solo quería sexo, sin importarle el género ni la orientación sexual. Solo placer. No le culpo, comentó Dean medio en broma mientras viajaban en el coche (Cas había preguntado a qué se refería, y Dean tuvo que explicarle que quería decir sexo. Sonrojado y confuso, el ángel no preguntó nada más).

Por supuesto, tenían que darle caza. Dean dio gracias a que lo encontrara él y no Sam: había pocas armas capaces de acabar eficazmente con un íncubo, y él tenía el ángel. Más fácil. La naturaleza de Cas estando entre humanos era inocente y cándida, casi como si fuera un niño, pero sus poderes eran capaces de freír a un demonio sin apenas pestañear. Y eso les venía que ni pintado. Se lo cargarían, llamaría a su hermano con las buenas noticias, y estarían de vuelta en el motel en un par de horas, a tiempo para un par de hamburguesas y unas birras.

Mientras escapaban escaleras abajo, oyó la risotada. Vibrante, penetrante. Hasta seductora. Dean lamentó darse cuenta de que había sentido un cosquilleo poco apropiado. Es su maldito influjo, no hagas caso, se dijo; le rodea como una especie de aura afrodisíaca. Iba a tener que pensar en duchas frías y cosas muy poco eróticas si quería mantenerse cuerdo.

\- Démonos prisa, se está acercando. Puedo sentirle -susurró Cas, sus ojos azules brillando con repulsión.

Ya estaban entrando en el vestíbulo del primer piso cuando Cas soltó un jadeo y se tambaleó. A la luz de la linterna, Dean se había fijado en algo. Unos símbolos que llenaban casi toda la pared.

\- Genial, enoquiano -resopló Dean con amarga ironía-. Estás jodido, Cas, pero todavía tienes tu puñal, y sigue siendo afilado. Estate atento mientras los intento neutralizar...

Y entonces el demonio les cortó el paso.

Para Dean fue imposible describirlo. Sabía que era hombre, o al menos, que tenía el aspecto de uno, pero sintió esa sensación cálida que le embriagaba subiéndole desde el estómago cuando tenía delante a una chica que había cedido a sus encantos. La linterna iluminaba un rostro perfecto. Su magnetismo era casi animal, primitivo. Era el sexo hecho carne y hueso, sin importar lo que le colgara o dejara de colgar de entre las piernas.

La chica que iba con ellos, asustada y fascinada a partes iguales, vaciló un momento, como si intentara ir hacia él. Tenía un brillo extraño en sus ojos, y en sus labios el comienzo de una sonrisa que Dean conocía muy bien. El cazador la atrajo hacía sí otra vez y la chica pareció salir de su trance. El demonio frunció el ceño, desafiante.

\- Déjala en paz -le ordenó Dean-. Búscate comida en otra parte. En el rodaje de una peli porno, por ejemplo. O en una fiesta universitaria.

La criatura rió.

\- La verdad es que hace tiempo que no me monto una orgía... -se relamió- Tú te puedes apuntar, si prometes no desintegrarme -añadió, dirigiéndose a Cas, quien le miró con rabia y cierta confusión- Sé lo que eres. Espero que te guste cómo he decorado este sitio. Te olí desde hace rato. La castidad, la asexualidad... -arrugó la nariz, asqueado- Las huelo a kilómetros  
El íncubo dio un paso hacia ellos, y Dean le apuntó con el arma. La bala no le mataría, pero contenía una sustancia que disminuiría su calentón durante un rato y lo haría vulnerable. La pena es que solo tenían una cada uno, porque para hacerla hacía falta sangre de gente totalmente célibe... y eso no era algo muy abundante.

\- ¿Sabes? Eres muy guapo, cazador -le dijo a Dean con aquella voz melosa, susurrante. Luego miró a Cas-. Y tú tampoco estás mal, me encantan esos ojos de cachorrito inocente. Podría hacer que los tres os lo montárais delante de mí. Me encanta mirar...

Dean volvió a sentir un cosquilleo en el vientre. ¿No era acaso una idea morbosa? Era muy atrayente, irresistible, y Dean se enfadó consigo mismo por percatarse de ello. Maldito sea. La sangre le hervía con una excitación que enseguida se llevó la ira... y muchísima vergüenza.

\- ¡Cas, llévatela!

\- Dean...

\- Yo estaré bien, ¡sácala de aquí!

Cas obedeció y se llevó a la chica escaleras abajo. Dean siguió apuntando al íncubo con el arma.

\- Qué poco educado, quitarle la comida a un demonio. ¿O es que me quieres solo para ti? -se lamió los labios con un gesto obsceno. 

Antes de que Dean pudiera reaccionar, el íncubo le acorraló contra la pared, agarrándole del cuello. Dean intentó zafarse sin lograrlo. La cabeza le iba a explotar, no solo por la falta de aire, sino por el repentino calor que le oprimía las sienes como la fiebre. Casi podía olerlas, sentirlas metiéndose por cada poro de su piel, aumentado su secreción de adrenalina. Sus feromonas. Eran como una droga.

El semidemonio levantó la mano libre para acariciarle la cara, mostrando de repente unas uñas finas, enormes. Algo sobresalía de ellas; a Dean le recordaron a unas astillas. Había leído que algunos íncubos usaban un potente afrodisíaco, y por lo visto no lo tenían precisamente en la saliva.

\- ¿Qué pasa, no te basta solo con tus encantos personales? -le espetó con burla.

\- Me basta y me sobra, pero así es mucho más divertido -dijo la criatura, deslizando aquella afilada púa por su cuello, justo encima de una arteria que ya palpitaba enloquecida por el miedo... y la excitación. Todavía podía ponerlo más cachondo. Una sola gota de su jugo en su sangre, y estaría suplicándole sexo del duro-. Es como engordar al cerdo antes de hacer chuletas con él: sabe mucho mejor y tiene más nutrientes. ¿Quieres probarlo?

\- No, gracias, no me van los tíos, y menos si vienen del infierno.

El íncubo hizo un mohín.

\- Qué prejuicioso... 

Le agarró del mentón, mirándolo con lascivia. Dean se estremeció cuando los labios de aquella criatura se acercaron a los suyos. Su respiración se entrecortó, y no precisamente por el miedo. Un demonio iba a meterle la lengua... y lo peor era que no estaba haciendo nada por evitarlo.

Y de repente, le soltó. Un grito hendió el aire, sacándole de aquella hipnótica influencia.

Era Cas. Había vuelto, y estaba clavando su puñal en la espalda de aquella criatura. Luego ayudó a Dean a levantarse, cogiéndole de la mano, y salieron corriendo. El ángel estaba débil y sudoroso por la influencia que aquellos símbolos ejercían sobre él, pero todavía podía sacar a su amigo de allí. Su cuerpo humano sí funcionaba, y tal y como había dicho Dean, el puñal era igual de punzante.

Pero el íncubo todavía no había muerto, y estaba furioso. No iba a poder llenarse de la deliciosa libido de aquel cazador, pero le dejaría un recuerdito para que supiera lo que se había perdido. Riendo entre dientes, disparó una de aquellas uñas como dardos, y a continuación se desplomó, desintegrándose como las ascuas de una hoguera. 

Mientras se dirigían hacia las escaleras, intentando no pensar en que había estado a punto de dejarse sobar por un tío demoniaco, Dean no sintió el pinchazo en la nuca.

 

Dean llamó a Sam desde que llegaron al motel, dándole las buenas noticias. Su hermano estaba cazando a otro íncubo (la primavera la sangre altera, había más de uno, le dijo) y todavía tardaría unas horas en llegar. Los poderes de Cas seguían un poco debilitados por el hechizo de las paredes de aquel edificio, pero no tardaría en recuperarlos. Quizá le ayudaría ser humano por una noche e intentar dormir en la cama de Sam mientras seguía fuera, aunque el ángel no le viera sentido a eso de perder la conciencia durante unas horas mientras la mente le hacía ver cosas extravagantes. Dean le dijo que había sueños más divertidos que otros, y de nuevo el ángel prefirió no preguntar.

\- ¿No hace calor? -preguntó Dean. Se quitó la chaqueta y se sacudió la camisa con un resoplido; de repente tenía la parte de abajo del cuello perlada de sudor.

Echado sobre la cama como esperando que llegara el sueño, Cas no apartó la vista del techo.

\- No noto nada anormal en la temperatura de este sitio.

\- Pues qué raro, yo me estoy asando -se quejó Dean. 

Cogió una birra de la nevera, pero le pareció que no estaba lo bastante fría. O quizá sus manos estaban demasiado calientes. Aquello era muy raro. Se la bebió casi de golpe, pero no encontró ningún alivio. Vaya mierda de sitio, hasta la nevera estaba estropeada.

Mientras se dirigía hacia el baño, notó que un calor repentino le subía a las mejillas y le oprimía las sienes, como un repentino acceso de fiebre. Resoplando, se lavó la cara con el agua más fría que pudo sacarle al lavabo, y al pasarse la mano humedecida por la nuca en busca de alivio, notó un pequeño pinchazo. Entre los dedos, tenía algo que parecían finísimas astillas. Debieron de clavársele mientras huían; aquel edificio se caía a trozos. Al menos no eran cristales, como casi siempre.

Pero la sensación de calor sofocante no desaparecía; de hecho, en el espejo vio que sus mejillas se estaban poniendo rojas y tenía la frente sudorosa. El sofoco ya había hecho presa de todo su cuerpo; notaba que un calor húmedo irradiaba de su piel y se le pegaba a la ropa con el sudor, como si hubiera hecho un ejercicio físico intenso. De hecho, el corazón le latía con demasiada fuerza, y hasta le estaba empezando a faltar el aire. Una presión congestiva, cálida, le rodeaba las caderas. Solo se había sentido así cuando iba a c...

El repentino espasmo le hizo caer a gatas, sin poder contener un afectado gemido. Sacudió la cabeza, resoplando. ¿Había tenido un puñetero orgasmo? La ausencia de la obvia y húmeda consecuencia en su entrepierna lo descartaba, pero la sensación había sido muy similar.

Respirando entrecortadamente, se agarró al lavabo para ponerse en pie, pero sus piernas parecían de gelatina. De repente, le parecía que los vaqueros le apretaban demasiado, y miró hacia abajo. Aquella sensación opresiva y palpitante era inconfunfible: tenía una erección descomunal. Soltó un gemido que fue mitad placer y mitad desconcierto.

Entonces se dio cuenta, y el fogonazo de terror se mezcló con la creciente excitación. Lo que se encontró en la nuca no eran astillas. Aquel cabrón le había envenenado con su “droga del amor”.

\- ¡Qué hijo de puta!...

\- ¿Dean? ¿Te encuentras bien? 

Era Cas, desde fuera. Dean se giró hacia la puerta, pero tuvo que volver a agarrarse al lavabo de espaldas, conteniendo un gemido y resoplando. Otro espasmo que esta vez no llegó a explotar en oleadas de placer le cortó el aliento cuando fue a responder.

\- Joder... la madre que me...

Rió nerviosamente. No podía ni moverse sin que cada roce le hiciera sentirse bien. Muy bien. Demasiado bien. Era como estar continuamente al borde del orgasmo.

\- ¿Qué has dicho de tu madre?

\- Nada, yo... -paró para tomar una bocanada de aire; el corazón le latía tan rápido que no podía ni hablar-... ya salgo. Dame un minuto.

Respiró profundamente un par de veces, pero solo logró marearse. El sofocante calor seguía embotándole los sentidos. Y entre sus piernas, el tema estaba igual de ardiente, acompañado ahora por un cosquilleo muy familiar en el estómago: el apremiante deseo de... 

Bueno, de tener sexo.

Abrió la puerta, intentando disimular con una risa nerviosa. Cas le esperaba al otro lado. Parecía preocupado.

\- Dean, ¿qué te ocurre? -le tocó la frente, y Dean se estremeció; su mano era tan maravillosamente cálida, suave-. Tu cuerpo emana mucho calor -ladeó la cabeza y le puso la mano en el pecho, alarmado-. Y tu corazón está totalmente desbocado. ¿Estás enfermo? En ese caso, deberías tumbarte.

Lejos de estar preocupado, lo único que Dean hizo fue apretar la mano de su amigo más fuertemente contra su pecho con pomposidad. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar del roce sobre la ropa, de la forma en que el corazón golpeaba contra la mano con tanta fuerza que parecía que no hubiera hueso, músculo, piel y ropa de por medio. Su voz fue un susurro jadeante:

\- Ohhh, Cas...

Empezó a guiarla hacia las zonas más sensibles de su torso, gimiendo suavemente... Cuando abrió los ojos, vio que Cas clavaba en él una mirada de absoluta extrañeza. Y entonces Dean se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se soltó, alejándose de él.

\- No no no no eso sí que no, menuda locura... - rió nerviosamente- ¡Porno! Solo necesito porno, porno y una horita a solas, aunque tal como estoy igual solo necesitaré un minuto, maldita sea, ¿dónde hay porno? en todos los moteles hay porno... -tuvo que parar un momento; parecía a punto de hiperventilar- Vale, intentaré otra cosa, una ducha fria, algo... piensa en cosas no eróticas... Tengo que salir de aquí...

De repente, Cas le agarró, tumbándole de espaldas sobre una de las camas y colocándose a horcajadas sobre él, inmovilizándole con las piernas. Pareció extrañarse un momento por el rígido calor que notó bajo sus caderas (Dean le alzó una ceja con cara de circunstancias), pero siguió con lo que estaba haciendo.

Dean no hizo absolutamente nada por evitarlo. Embriagado por su propia libido hiperestimulada, se limitaba a observar con ojos muy abiertos cómo Cas sacaba unas esposas del bolsillo y le ataba por las muñecas a la cabecera de la cama. Dean soltaba el aire con brusquedad, su pecho subía y bajaba agitado. Era lo más excitante que le había pasado nunca. Y sabía que aquel pensamiento iba a hacer que no pudiera volver a mirar a Cas a la cara en lo que le quedaba de vida.

\- Dean. Escúchame. No puedes irte. El íncubo, te ha drogado, su afrodisíaco está en tu torrente sanguíneo. Estás en peligro -hablaba sin apartar sus ojos entrecerrados de los suyos, escrutándolos, como un médico durante un examen físico-. Lo que los humanos llamáis libido, los íncubos la aumentan, para alimentarse de ella cuando está en su punto más alto. Tenemos que liberarla o podrías morir. Mis poderes no están bien, no puedo purificar tu sangre. Habrá que hacerlo de otra manera, pero... -apartó la mirada un instante, ruborizado- no comprendo muy bien la naturaleza del sexo. Dime qué tengo que hacer y lo haré, debo salvarte.

\- Espera, ¿qué?

Cas no pareció escucharlo; inmerso de nuevo en su exploración física, se inclinó y su rostro acabó a escasos centímetros de el del cazador. Obviamente, para el ángel esa cercanía no significaba nada más allá de un examen minucioso, pero a Dean la cordura le abandonó, asesinada por su propia libido, por aquellos ojos centelleantes y quién sabe qué extraño tipo de feromonas angelicales... si es que eso existía. Su cuerpo solo pedía a gritos una cosa, y dudaba que Cas supiera de qué se trataba. Y él se iba a odiar a sí mismo el resto de su vida por pensarlo siquiera. Rió nerviosamente. 

\- Cas, no puedo dejar que...

\- Dean, escucha, tu cuerpo está segregando hormonas en cantidades que pueden ser peligrosas -le explicó él, inquieto-. Puedo percibirlas todas en tu sangre. Adrenalina, testosterona, litropina, oxitocina. Es demasiado abrumador, tu corazón no podrá resistirlo mucho más tiempo...

\- Cállate y bésame.

Enderezó la cabeza hacia Cas, besándole con ansia. A la mierda todo. Necesitaba un polvo desesperadamente.

Para Cas no era la primera vez que recibía y daba un beso (femenino, en todo caso), y siempre había sido por curiosidad, de forma “obligada” o si lo exigía la “situación social”. Pero con Dean fue... distinto. Quizá se contagió de su libido. O quizá fuera otra cosa. Qué más daba. 

\- ¿Quieres ayudarme? -jadeó Dean cuando sus labios se separaron; sus ojos refulgían con un verde intenso, las pupilas ligeramente dilatadas por la creciente excitación- Entonces ayúdame.

\- De acuerdo.

Cas se agarró al cabecero de la cama con ambas manos para apoyarse y le devolvió el beso con una pasión que al cazador le resultó desconcertante. Se separaron y se miraron un momento, con la respiración agitada, sorprendidos por aquel arrebato. Luego Cas le agarró la cabeza con ambas manos, mirándole con curiosidad e infinito deseo antes de volver a perderse en cada rincón de su boca. Era cálida. Deliciosa. Algo saltó en su interior, dejándole extrañamente mareado. Si aquello era el sexo, empezaba a entender por qué a los humanos les gustaba tanto. Por supuesto, sabía que había mucho más, aparte de besos y deliciosos vuelcos en el estómago: cosas indecentes, engorrosas, abrumadoras... e irresistibles. Cosas que había visto en esas películas que daban a altas horas de la noche (y que según Dean eran “lo mejor de la historia de la Creación”). 

En su básica forma de ver el comportamiento sexual, imaginó que él tenía que ser la “mujer”, así que empezó a bajar por su cuerpo. A explorarlo. Besó solo su labio inferior, luego, la barbilla, y después se deslizó por el cuello. Dean no pudo contener un gemido, estremeciéndose. A Cas, las reacciones que le provocaba le resultaban fascinantes; notaba el borboteante y ansioso latido de su pulso cada vez que hundía los labios en su cuello, la piel vibrando con cada jadeo y gemido. Notó que se estremecía cuando deslizó la mano bajo la camiseta. La piel, húmeda de sudor, parecía arder bajo la palma de su mano; el pecho vibraba, casi pudo oler el torrente de adrenalina que segregaba su cuerpo, la testosterona que bullía en su sangre. Cas no pudo evitar preocuparse: Dean estaba bajo la influencia de una potente toxina que ponía su organismo al límite, y sin embargo... parecía estar disfrutando. 

Presa del éxtasis, Dean giró la cabeza hacia la otra mano de Cas, que descansaba sobre la almohada, intentando atrapar sus dedos con los labios. No sabía si era cosa de la maldita droga o del cóctel casi letal de hormonas, pero cualquier roce lo volvía loco. Su respiración se aceleró todavía más cuando Cas deslizó la mano, despacio, desde el plexo solar hasta el ombligo... Tan cerca ya de esa zona que había reclamado atención urgente desde el principio. 

Entonces Cas recordó cómo seguía aquella película. No entendía qué tenía que ver aquello con el acto sexual, pero por los grititos y gemidos de placer que soltaba el fontanero, debía de ser algo que gustaba mucho. Podía intentarlo. Le bajó la cremallera... y por el gemido que oyó soltar a Dean, supo que no había sido mala idea.

\- ¡Joder, Cas...!

Su cuello se arqueó, hundiéndose más su cabeza en la almohada; un espasmo de placer le sacudía el cuerpo cada vez que aquella lengua cálida y húmeda recorría su miembro con destreza. Aprisionadas por las esposas, sus manos se crispaban, ansiosas. Quería tenerlas libres para poder tirarse del pelo, retorcer las sábanas, morderse los nudillos en pleno éxtasis. Quería tocarse, y quería tocarlo a él: enredar los dedos en su pelo oscuro y desaliñado, quitarle toda la ropa, recorrer su cuerpo, olerlo, saborearlo... Notó que aquel delicioso roce en su bajo vientre se detenía y bufó, fastidiado. Se debatió, presa de la impaciencia. 

\- Cas... Cas, por favor, no lo soporto más... -suplicó entre jadeos- Desátame, por favor... 

El ángel obedeció y se inclinó sobre él para quitarle las esposas. Incapaz de controlarse, Dean buscaba mientras su cuello con los labios, besando, casi mordiendo. Abrumado por aquellas nuevas sensaciones, Cas soltó un tembloroso suspiro y se aferró a los hombros de Dean mientras este, libre por fin del frío acero, se incorporaba, agarrándole de las caderas con fiereza, y besándole con esa misma intensidad. 

A horcajadas sobre el regazo de Dean, Cas empezó a ser invadido por el deseo, acompañando la rigidez palpitante entre las piernas del cazador con la suya propia. El calor de su cuerpo junto al suyo era apabullante; su olor, embriagador. Cas nunca había sentido algo así, toda su esencia parecía arder como el fuego. De repente, tuvo miedo de hacerle daño, pues desconocía totalmente lo que su naturaleza sobrenatural podía provocar al verse invadida por aquel placer tan nuevo para él... Pero era Dean. Era imposible que pudiera hacerle daño, pasase lo que pasase. 

No dejaron de plantar besos en los labios del otro mientras se desvestían apresuradamente. Dean se quitó la camisa, llevándose de paso la camiseta que tenía debajo; su torneado torso ya brillaba de sudor. Luego despojó a Cas de la gabardina, de la chaqueta, y empezó a tirar de la corbata, pero tal era su “calentón” que no tuvo paciencia para quitarle más ropa. Excepto los pantalones y la ropa interior, por supuesto; eso era imprescindible. Le arrebató el cinturón y empezó a bajarlos mientras Cas hacía lo mismo con sus vaqueros y calzoncillos, desabrochando, tirando, buscando lo que había debajo, pero dada la fogosidad de Dean no terminó de quitarlos y quedaron a la altura de las pantorrillas. 

Ambos respiraban apresuradamente, anticipándose a lo que iba a ocurrir. Cas sintió un escalofrío de placer cuando el roce de sus cuerpos, ya juntos piel con piel, estimuló esa parte a la que no había prestado atención alguna desde que estaba dentro de un cuerpo humano. El contacto con el vientre desnudo de Dean desordenó su camisa a medio desabotonar; notaba su miembro, duro como una roca, rozando el suyo. Sabía lo que tocaba a continuación, y sin más, se inclinó ligeramente y dejó que se deslizara dentro de él. Hubo una opresión acerada y candente, y luego, placer. Calor. Manos que se aferraban a los hombros, un gemido entrecortado, uñas clavándose en la piel. 

\- ¡Ah...! ...Dean... -bufó. Pero Dean, en pleno arrebato carnal, solo pudo jadear junto a su oído como un lobo hambriento. Cas le agarró por los hombros.

\- Creo que me toca a mí primero.

Sin perder un segundo le echó hacia atrás, tumbándole de espaldas, quizá recordando otra de las cosas que había visto en la tele a altas horas de la madrugada. Dean resoplaba, expectante; pese a que la droga convertía su libido en algo salvaje y egoísta, en ese momento quedó totalmente a merced de Cas. Este empezó a moverse, despacio; Dean dejó que hiciera todo el trabajo, disfrutando del cálido vaivén sobre su sexo. Era delicioso, demencial; a cada movimiento, sus gemidos se hicieron más y más intensos, junto con las oleadas de placer que iban y venían.

Sin parar de moverse, Cas se recreaba en la expresión de infinito goce de Dean, en su rostro ligeramente ruborizado y empapado en sudor, sus ojos perdidos en el placer. Estaba totalmente bajo su control. Aquello le hizo sentir algo que no había experimentado nunca, y enseguida supo que se trataba del deseo. De repente quiso tenerle cerca, sentir todo su cuerpo moverse junto al suyo, piel con piel, sus gemidos derramándose en su oído. Se inclinó hacia delante para besar al cazador, quien le agarró la cabeza con ambas manos, forzando el beso a ser más profundo. Dean se incorporó, quedando ambos sentados uno sobre el otro, y empezó a moverse debajo de Cas, hundiéndose más dentro de él. Pronto se fusionaron en una cadencia rítmica y fogosa, pero cómoda para ambos. Respiraban casi al unísono, exhalando el aire entre gemidos, amortiguados de cuando en cuando por besos largos y profundos. 

Por su parte, Cas se había perdido totalmente dentro de Dean, sintiéndole. Mitad por preocupación y mitad por pura curiosidad, había cerrado los ojos para percibir mejor cada parte de su cuerpo, de su mente, de todo su ser. 

Como sospechaba, la libido había acabado sin piedad con todo razonamiento y dejado solo un deseo que se incrementaba más y más con cada empujón de sus caderas. El conjunto de reacciones que Dean experimentaba le resultaron fascinantes y a la vez inquietantes. Su cerebro segregaba tantas hormonas y sustancias químicas que se preguntó cómo los humanos no enloquecían durante el acto sexual. Todos los músculos estaban tensos, sacudidos por contracciones bruscas, involuntarias. La respiración era un gruñido entrecortado. El corazón le latía tan deprisa que solo distinguía el primer sonido, fuerte y seco como el golpe de un martillo: BUM BUM BUM BUM. La presión sanguínea subía, hasta la temperatura corporal era más alta de lo normal, irradiando calor por todo su cuerpo, haciendo brotar el sudor a raudales. La naturaleza brutal del sexo, capaz de poner el cuerpo y la mente al límite del colapso, le resultaba aterradora, hasta peligrosa, pero empezaba a entender por qué los humanos lo usaban con fines no reproductivos: la conexión, a todos y cada uno de los niveles, era absoluta. Perfecta. Y tener un tipo de conexión así con Dean le llenó de una enorme felicidad.

\- Ah... Dean... -se le escapó en un susurro, sin poder evitarlo.

Dean no era consciente de la fascinación de Cas: su mundo se limitaba al delicioso calor que subía y bajaba, a la presión en su bajo vientre, a los suaves, moderados gemidos de Cas en su oído.

Cas se aferró a la contorneada espalda de Dean, totalmente empapada en sudor. Cerró los ojos, extraviando sus sentidos en el acelerado vaivén de su vientre contra el suyo, en el calor que emanaba de cada poro de su piel. Las reacciones de los humanos en pleno éxtasis seguían pareciéndole fascinantes, y a la vez, peligrosas; lleno de una morbosa curiosidad, le puso la mano en el pecho, recreándose en cada fuerte latido de su corazón, atrapando su mano entre ambos para sentirlo aún más de cerca. 

Pasados unos segundos, notó que los movimientos del cazador se hacían más intensos, y sus besos, más profundos y desesperados. El brusco incremento de todas las constantes vitales y de la intensidad y frecuencia de sus gemidos le dijeron que se acercaba la explosión final. Y por aquella agobiante sensación de no poder más que se aferraba a sus propios músculos, supo que él también iba a alcanzar el tan ansiado clímax que los humanos tenían como meta.

\- Cas... Ya no puedo más... Voy a...

\- Lo sé. Puedo hacer que lo hagamos juntos. Si quieres.

Dean solo pudo soltar un gemido como respuesta.

El orgasmo al que Cas se vio arrastrado fue controlado, delicioso, casi una explosión a nivel molecular. El de Dean fue abrumador y salvaje; toda la tensión sexual se desbordó como un torrente. Cas sintió que el cuerpo del cazador se tensaba, y sus uñas se enterraron con tanta fiereza en sus caderas que hicieron brotar pequeñas gotas de sangre, pero no sintió dolor. Dean gritó. O lo intentó, porque el aliento se le congeló en el pecho por culpa de la tremenda fuerza con que le acometió el orgasmo. Su espalda se arqueó, los ojos se le pusieron en blanco. Los sentidos hipersensibles de Cas pudieron percibir la momentánea interrupción de toda actividad en su mente, incluso el corazón se detuvo en medio de un latido durante apenas una milésima de segundo. Y luego todo volvió: el torrente de endorfinas, el pulso totalmente desbocado, el aire saliendo por fin de sus pulmones en un largo gemido. 

Todo eso había ocurrido en apenas tres segundos. Dean se aferró a él, temblando levemente, y el resto del clímax explotó en rítmicas oleadas de placer que se repartieron por todo su cuerpo, cada vez menos intensas, hasta que se convirtieron en una deliciosa sensación de embotamiento. Su cuerpo se relajó tan bruscamente que dejó caer la cabeza sobre el pecho de Cas, quien le sostuvo con un abrazo. Los ojos de ambos estaban desenfocados, sus respiraciones, todavía agitadas; las manos, torpes, buscaban el rostro del otro. Una humedad cálida y pegajosa, algo más que sudor, resbalaba suavemente por debajo de sus caderas. Con un suspiro final, se dejaron caer sobre la almohada.

\- Joder... -soltó Dean, casi atragantándose con su propio aliento. Cas se puso boca arriba y sonrió animadamente- La... ¡la... ostia...! Joder... Madre mía, Cas...

Cas se recostó sobre su pecho, conteniéndose para no reír. Sin saber muy bien por qué, el cazador le puso la mano en la cabeza, acariciando su pelo, disfrutando de cómo sus respiraciones se acompasaban poco a poco. Permanecieron así unos minutos.

\- Tu corazón ya se está calmando -dijo Cas al cabo de un rato. Cerró los ojos-. Creía que se te iba a salir del pecho; sé que es imposible, pero lo parecía. Estaba preocupado.

Dean sonrió, no sin cierta ternura, pero enseguida se puso serio, tenso, como si se acabara de dar cuenta por fin de lo que había ocurrido. Carraspeó antes de hablar, apartando la mano.

\- Oye, Cas... 

\- Dime.

\- Que conste que no hay nada malo en lo que hemos hecho -dijo con nerviosismo, incorporándose con un súbito pudor para ponerse la ropa (al menos temporalmente, luego iba a necesitar una ducha)-. Es decir, ya sabes que a mí me van las mujeres...

\- Sí, lo sé.

\- Pero tú tenías que salvarme, yo podía morir...

\- Sí, muy probablemente sí.

\- Y bueno... tampoco es que... bueno, no ha estado mal... -rió nerviosamente.

\- De hecho, ha estado muy bien -dijo Cas alegremente- Más que bien.

Dean volvió a soltar una risa nerviosa.

\- Y tanto que sí... En fin -carraspeó Dean-, lo que quería decir es... que... sería mejor no... volver a comentarlo. Como si no hubiera pasado.

\- Por supuesto, lo entiendo. Eso creo.

Dean sonrió.

\- Con eso me basta.

Respiró profundamente. Al día siguiente no podría ni mirar a Cas a la cara, pero todavía quedaban muchas horas, y Sam tardaría en llegar. El agotamiento hizo presa de él. También una enorme paz. 

Cerró los ojos. Cuando Cas, sin malicia alguna, volvió a recostarse contra su pecho, no hizo nada por evitarlo. Hasta le dio un leve besito en la frente, algo que le sorprendió, porque ya no estaba bajo la influencia de ningún íncubo. ¿Acaso lo había hecho simplemente porque le apetecía? En el fondo, sabía que sí.

Solo dijo una última cosa antes de dejar que Cas, al parecer hipnotizado por el ahora sosegado latido de su corazón, se sumiera en lo que seguramente era lo más cercano al sueño para un ángel.

\- Oye, Cas...

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Podrías... al menos, ponerte los pantalones?


End file.
